


Наша служба и опасна, и трудна

by Cheetah_Paradox



Series: дежуркодрабблы [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Humor, Implied Blow Job, Implied Bondage, Implied Dildo, Implied Rimming, Implied Sexual Content, implied cunnilingus
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 01:52:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13225689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheetah_Paradox/pseuds/Cheetah_Paradox
Summary: Гриндельвальда арестовали и допрашивают. Аврор Джеремайя проходил мимо.





	Наша служба и опасна, и трудна

Джеремайя кивнул товарищам и подошёл к двери, держа палочку наизготовку. Из допросной были слышны приглушённые стоны и вопрос:  
— И где же сейчас находится Грейвз?.. Покажите. Да, так. Хорошо. Глубже!  
Голос Президента немного дрожал.  
— Она его легилиментит? Ну сильна! — шёпотом восхитился Джеремайя. Альфред и Глория, которых он пришёл сменить, как-то странно замялись и переглянулись. Патрисия за спиной кашлянула и предложила:  
— Наверно, не стоит всем стоять так близко к двери, пусть кто-нибудь патрулирует коридор.  
Джеремайя с энтузиазмом согласился. После захвата Гриндельвальда новые меры безопасности придумывались чуть ли не каждый час и нередко менялись в последний момент. Хорошим тоном считалось предлагать в день пару-тройку мелких улучшений и тут же их вводить. Он зашагал по коридору, зыркая по сторонам. Гриндельвальд в допросной болезненно замычал. Государственная машина схватила его в тиски, нанизала и поглотила; у него нет шансов соскочить.


End file.
